Call of the Gods, the Return of the Green Evil
by PokeMasterShaun
Summary: An evil is returning, an evil that makes even the gods tremble in fear. With this evil a new set of heroes will arise to combat it. All must be prepared for the return of the ORICHALCOS! Will the legendary dragons return to help or will the cards of heroes help instead? Contains elements from Yu-Gi-Oh!, GX, 5Ds and Zexal. Adopted by yugiyukiyuseiyuma
1. The Start and the Return

**AN: HEY GUYS, POKEMASTERSHAUN HERE WITH A NEW STORY AND DON'T WORRY, I HAVENT FORGOTTEN ABOUT MY POKEMON STORY. IT'S JUST THAT THIS IDEA WONT LEAVE ME ALONE SO HERE WE ARE.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH! BUT I DO OWN THE OC JONATHAN *JOHNNY* DAVIDSON WHILE THE OC JASMINE *JAZZY* MONTGOMERY BELONGS TO MEW MEW PACHIRISU. ANYWAY, HERE IS CAPTER ONE.**

"speaking" – human talking  
"_speaking_" – thoughts  
"**Speaking**" – card name  
"_**speaking**_" – duel monster talking

Domino city, a friendly, quiet town home to the King of Games Yugi Muto and the Fusion Master Jaden Yuki. It is here that the game of Duel Monsters was created by Pegasus Crawford and where our story begins. We see a group of people standing outside a small building called the Kame Game shop and the people were all shouting and cheering.

"Take Him out!"

"Show this chump whose boss!"

"Come on dude! Don't give up!"

They all watched the duel with awe. The life points for each of the duellists appeared on the ground as holograms. The duellist on the right had 2000 life points while the duellist on the left had 2500. The duellist on the right, a 19yrs old male with a crew cut hair style, red eyes and dressed in emo punk clothes, smirked as he drew one of the cards from his hand.

"I tribute my **Celtic Guardian**(Level 4 ATK:1400/DEF:1200) and my **Dragon Manipulator**(Level 3 ATK:700/DEF:800) in order to summon my **Gaia the Fierce Knight**(Level 7 ATK:2300/DEF:2100)!"

The two monsters exploded into shards of light only to reform into a knight who wore red and blue armour, black pants and blue boot that sat on a purple horse and held two small red lances. His opponent was a boy around the age of sixteen with long unkempt raven hair and blue eyes, a red t-shirt with a black skull printed over the heart, black jeans and red and black sneakers. He smirked as he pressed a button on the duel disk that was strapped to his arm and said "Not so fast, I activate my face down: **Compulsory Evacuation Device**. This allows me to return one monster on the field to its owner's hand and I choose your Gaia."

The man snarled as his night disappeared into shards of light and his card returned to his hand. He snatched two cards from his hand.

"I set to cards face down on the field and end my turn you runt." He spat while the boy smirked.

"I draw!" he said and looked down at his card. He smirked as he grabbed a card. "First I play the spell card: **Heavy Storm**, destroying your face downs." A large tornado flow out of the card and destroyed the two cards."

"No!" the man screamed while the other boy smirked.

"Now I summon the **Elemental Hero Sparkman**(Level 4 ATK:1600/DEF:1400) in attack mode." A figure dressed in blue and yellow armour with orange orbs, a yellow helmet with a glass faceplate and a jetpack appeared on the field. "Then I equip him with the spell card: **Lightning Blade **which gives him another 800 attack points." A sword appeared in the electrical hero's hand and the blade then became charged with lightning. "Thanks to Lightning Blade, Sparkman's attack rises from 1600 to 2400! Now Sparkman, attack him directly with Electrical Surge Slash!" he yelled as the electrical hero ran at the 19yrs old and slashed the sword across his chest. He let out a cry as his life points fell to zero. The holograms faded away as the sound of screams and cheering assaulted their ears. The boy didn't care though as he walked over to the whimpering teen and crouched down so he was face to face with him.

"Now, if I ever hear that you tired bullying my little brother or his friends again, next time will be a living hell for you. Got it?" He snarled at the man who whimpered louder while nodding so much he looked like the toy dogs that sat in the parcel shelves of cars. The glare vanished from the boy's face instantly as he stood up only to wince as he heard the all too familiar cry of:

"JONATHAN DAVIDSON!"

He looked up only to see a girl about a year younger than him with ginger hair and blue eyes wearing a purple tank top with white hearts on the bottom, black skinny jeans with a deck box strapped to the waist, purple flats and she was carrying a black jean jacket. He smile at her while he tried to look innocent but that only made the girl glare harder at him.

"Dammit Johnny, you were supposed to be helping me with our science project in the library. What are doing duelling here?" she asked glaring at him while he deactivated his duel disk and put his deck in his deck box that was attached to his waist.

"I had to teach this guy a lesson Jazzy, he's been bullying my brother and trying to steal his cards." He said nonchalantly as he turned to face the girl." The girl, now known as Jazzy, stopped glaring at him as she nodded, understanding why he had ignored there studying. She watched him pick up his bag and began to walk with him into the store. "Besides don't call me Jonathan. You know I hate my full name." Jazzy giggled but quickly stopped as he said "If you call me that I'll call you Jasmine."

**YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO ****YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO**

"I'll take two Legend of Blue Eyes packs, two Magic Ruler packs and two of those Random Booster packs please." Said Johnny, as he and Jazzy stood in the Kame Game shop. The shop keeper pulled out two blue booster packs, two green booster packs and two small black bags that held a random pack in each of them.

"That'll be $27.30 young man." The shop keeper said. Johnny dug in his pocket and pulled out a $20 and $10 notes. He handed them to the shop keeper who quickly put the notes into the cash machine. "Here is your change and your packs." Johnny took the packs and money with a quick mutter of "thanks" before pocketing the money and handed one of each of the packs to Jazzy.

"Thanks." She said as she took the three packs of him " You didn't have to pay for mine."

"I owed you for not showing up at the library and making you come looking for me," said Johnny as he set down the spell ruler and the random pack "Besides, you told me you wanted some new cards so I bought you them." He quickly shuffled through the nine cards. "Pot of Greed, Monster Reborn, Polymerization, Man-Eater Bug, Metal Dragon, Dragon Treasure not bad, what else "he muttered before he let out a loud gasp "No freaking way!"

"What, what's wrong?" Jazzy asked as she hurried over to look at what was wrong before she too let out a gasp. There, sitting in Johnny's hand was the one, the only, Dark Magician. "No way, how did you get him!" yelped Jazzy as she stared at the legendary card. Johnny said nothing as he too stared at the fabled monster.

"_How, how did I find him, the ace monster of Yugi Muto. He's the only one that's supposed to have this card, wait! If I have this card, does this mean that Jazzy has…."_ "Jazzy, look through your pack and read out the cards inside."

Confused, Jazzy opened her pack and began to read them out "Mystical Sheep #2, Mystical Moon, One-Eyed Shield Dragon, Goblin's Secret Remedy, Two-Mouth DarkRuler, Root Water, Silver Bow and Arrow, Hinotama Soul and…" she stopped suddenly. She raised her hand to her mouth as she stared at the card, her eyes wide in shock. Johnny walked over and stared at the card in her hand and thought "_Well, I was half right._"

The card that was clutched in Jazzy's trembling hand was the Red-Eyes Black Dragon. "I knew there would be a rare card in your pack." Johnny said smirking while Jazzy stared at the card. The door to the shop suddenly banged open and a boy that looked to be the same age as Jazzy and him with blond hair and brown eyes stood in the doorway. He looked around before he spotted Johnny.

"You!" he shouted, causing the other customers to jump and look round at him. He pointed his finger at Johnny. Johnny frowned at him.

"Didn't your mother tell you it's rude to point." He said sarcastically.

"My name is Paul and I challenge you to a duel." He shouted "Winner gets the loser's rarest card. Johnny laughed which made the boy even angrier.

"Oh there's something that's never been done before, a duel for a rare card." He smirked. Jazzy looked at him.

"But Johnny, you just duelled half an hour ago plus you just got that card." She said nodding at the Dark Magician he still held.

"Don't worry Jazz, I'll beat this guy no sweat." He said shuffling his new cards into his deck.

Unseen to them a strange green glow appeared around the boys deck box.

**YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO ****YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO**

**In the realm of Duel Monsters**

At the same time as the glow appeared, three knights were jolted from their mediation. They quickly leapt up before running through a large temple were three beings sat. One was a blue humanoid shaped fiend, a golden machine dragon- like bird and a red serpent-like dragon with two mouths. To say that the three knights were dwarfed by the three beings would be an understatement. The blue fiend looked at the knights.

"_**What is wrong Timaeus?**__" _the creature asked. The knight, now known as Timaeus, looked at the three beings and said in a serious voice:

"_**It has returned**_**."**

**YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO ********YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO**

**Back at the duel**

The two boys stood across from each other.

"It's time." the boy yelled as he pulled out an odd shaped duel disk that ended in a blade.(**AN: THE CHAOS/DOMA DUEL DISK FROM THE WAKING THE DRAGONS ARC)**

"Game on!" Johnny said as he pulled out his duel disk. It looked a lot like a standard academy duel disk but was black with red around the edges. They both placed the decks into the deck slot and the life points showed up on their counters and as holograms for the audience. They each drew five cards.

"DUEL!" They both shouted.

**Johnny: Life Points – 4000**

**Paul: Life Points - 4000**

"I'll go first!" Johnny shouted as he drew a card. He glanced at it before putting it in his and took another card. "I summon the **Elemental Hero Clayman**(Level 4 ATK:800/DEF:2000) in defence mode." A large figure in greyish, bulky armour and a red helmet appear before crouching down. "Then I set two cards face down and end my turn."

"My move!" Paul bellowed. He looked at the card he had drawn and smirked. "_Nice, I got it on the first turn. Time to show this guy a true power."_ He opened up the field spell slot as he shouted "I activate the field spell: **The Seal of Orichalcos**!" A large, glowing green circle with a pentagram in the middle of it appeared below him but began to spread out until both duellists were inside. The rim of the seal shot up, leaving the two boys trapped behind a glowing green barrier.

"Man this is trippy." muttered Johnny as he looked around in confusion. He looked back at Paul and did a double take, because there, on his forehead, was a miniature version of the seal and his eyes were tinted red. Paul smirked as he roared:

"Now feel real power! Because thanks to the seal all my monsters gain a 500 attack point boost. Now I summon my **Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts**(Level 4 ATK:1500/DEF:1200)**!**"

A brown lion-like creature with a black mane and a horn. The monster let out a loud roar as the seal appeared on its forehead and its eyes gained a red tint. "Thanks to the seal my monster now has 2000 attack points. Enough to destroy that pathetic monster of yours. Now go my beast, destroy with horn claw slash!"

"Not so fast!" Johnny yelled as he pushed a button on his duel disk "I activate my face down: **Raigeki Break**! By discarding one card from my hand" He sent a card into the graveyard slot "I can destroy one card on the field and I choose your Gazelle."

"NO!" Paul screamed as his monster was destroyed and glares at Johnny opposite him "I set two cards face down and end my turn."

**Johnny: Life Points – 4000**

**Paul: Life Points - 4000  
**

"Draw!" Johnny yelled as he looked at the card he had drawn and grinned. "First I summon my **Spirit Ryu**(Level 4 ATK:1000/DEF:1000)in attack mode." A large, blue serpentine dragon with yellow wings appeared on the field. "Then I activate Spirit Ryu's effect. By sending a dragon-type monster to the graveyard, Spirit Ryu's attack goes up by 1000. So by discarding my **Mirage Dragon** to the graveyard," he sent said card to the graveyard slot "My Spirit Ryu's attack becomes 2000!" The dragon let loose a shrill cry as its attack went up. "Now Spirit Ryu, attack him directly with Flamethrower Explosion!"

"I activate my trap card: **Negate Attack**, stopping your attack dead!" Yelled Paul as a red energy vortex shot out of the card only to be stopped by Johnny who shouted:

"I activate my other face down: **Remove Trap** which allows me to negate your trap card and destroy it." The energy vortex stopped and Spirit Ryu's flames continued and engulfed Paul in flames.

**Johnny: Life Points – 4000**

**Paul: Life Points - 2000 **

"You'll pay for that!" He snarled as he recovered from Johnny's attack.

"I end my turn."

"Draw." Paul quickly scanned his cards and grinned. "I tribute my **Giant Soldier of Stone**(Level 3 ATK1300/DEF:2000) and my **Dark Grey**(Level 3 ATK:800/DEF:900) in order to summon my **Firewing Pegasus**(Level 6 ATK:2250/DEF:1800)!" A blue-white horse with a fiery mane and fiery wings appeared before letting out a strangled cry as the seal took it over. "Now my Firewing Pegasus has 2750 attack. Attack his Spirit Ryu with Fire Blast Dash!" The horse charged the dragon, which let out a loud cry before exploding into tiny shards.

"No! Spirit Ryu!" Johnny yelled as his life points fell.

"I end my turn." Paul said smirking.

**Johnny: Life Points – 3250**

**Paul: Life Points – 2000**

"You'll pay for that. My turn, draw!" He looked at the card and his eyes widened. It was the Dark Magician. "_Dammit! I can't summon it." _

"Hurry up already!" Paul shouted from across the field.

"Shut it! I set one card face down. Your move" He snarled.

"Fine." Paul replied coolly. "Draw." He didn't even look at his card. "Pegasus, destroy his Clayman!"

"Dammit!" Yelled Johnny as his monster was destroyed. "I activate my face down: **Jar of Greed**, it allows me to draw one card." He drew and grinned when he as that it was a monster. Paul continued with his turn:

"I activate the spell card: **Ookazi** which means you take 800 points if damage." A series of small explosions erupted around Johnny who yelled as his life points fell. "I end my turn." Paul drawled "Your move."

**Johnny: Life Points – 2450**

**Paul: Life Points – 2000**

"Draw!" Johnny glanced at his card and grinned. "I play the spell card: **Pot of Greed**, and I draw two cards." His grin widened as he saw he had the two cards he needed to finish the duel. "First I play the spell card: **Dark Hole** which destroys all monsters on the field, so say goodbye to your Pegasus!"

"Damn you!" Paul roared as his monster was sucked up into the black hole.

"Next I tribute my **Elemental Hero Sparkman**(Level 4 ATK:1600/DEF:1400) and my **Flame Manipulator**(Level 3 ATK:900/DEF:1000) in order to summon the one, the only, **DARK MAGICIAN**(Level 7 ATK:2500/DEF:2100)!"

"WHAT!" Screamed Paul while everybody else gasped as a man dressed in purple robe with red trimming, carrying a green sceptre, had light green skin, blonde hair and dark green eyes rose out of the ground in a flash of multi-coloured light. He glared at Paul, a look of steely coldness in his eyes.

"No way!"

"It's the Dark Magician!"

"I thought only Yugi had that card."

"How come it looks different than his?"

"Now Dark Magician, attack his life points with Dark Magic attack!" Johnny yelled. The legendary magician pointed his sceptre at Paul and fired a blast of purple energy at him, which struck him in the chest. Paul let out a scream as his life points fell to zero. The cheers of the crowd were heard as Johnny looked over at his opponent and said "Game Over."

**Johnny: Life Points – 2450**

**Paul: Life Points – 0000**

Everyone became silent as the strange seal began to close around Paul who began to scream. "Help me, help me, oh dear Ra, help ME!" He finished with a scream as the seal closed around him and let loose a flash of green light as he began to convulse. As quick as it began the green light vanished, leaving an unnaturally still Paul behind. Johnny and Jazzy, who broke free from the shocked crowd, ran to his body and began to shake him.

"Something's wrong, SOMEBODY CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Jazzy yelled at the crowd. No one noticed the field spell slot on Paul's duel disk open, and no one noticed the Seal of Orichalcos card disappear in a flash of green light.

**YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO ****YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO**

**Somewhere underground**

A man with light green hair, a golden left eye and a green right eye and white and green robes sat on a stone throne sipping white wine. He lurched forward as he felt a strange influx of power flowed through him. He glanced over at a wall to his left. The wall had a large amount of stone pictures on it, each one of a person with a look of terror on their face. He spotted the terrified picture of Paul that had appeared on the wall.

"So, the boy failed to collect his soul." The man mused as he stared intently at the picture before turning to look out over a stone balcony at a large vortex of emerald green energy. "I better send someone stronger next time." A frown appeared on his face. " I will not have a new duellist that can wield the dragons who could stop me from completing my father's work!"

**AN: WELL THERE YOU GO, THE FIRST CHAPTER. DON'T WORRY THE REASON THE ORICHALCOS STILL BEING AROUND WILL BE TOLD WHEN WE GET TO THE BRINGING THE FIRST DRAGON BACK IN A FEW CHAPTERS. ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL MEIF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT. IF YOU WANT YOU CAN SEND IN AN OC OF YOUR OWN LIKE IN MY POKEMON STORY. YOU CAN GIVE YOUR OC A DECK OF TEIR OWN IF YOU WANT THEM TO BE A DUELLIST.**


	2. Return of Legends and Samurai VS Heroes

**AN: HEY GUYS ITS POKEMASTERSHAUN HERE WITH THE NEWEST CHAPTER OF COtG: ROtGE. NOW I'VE HAD PEOPLE ASKING ME WHEN THIS STORY TAKES PLACE AS I HAVE SAID IT WILL CONTAIN 5DS AND ZEXAL STUFF, THIS TAKES PLACE AFTER GX BUT I'VE BROUGHT THE OTHER SHOW'S MECHANICS IN TO THIS STORY, ANYWAY ON WITH THE SHOW.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH! BUT I DO OWN THE OC JONATHAN *JOHNNY* DAVIDSON WHILE THE OC JASMINE *JAZZY* MONTGOMERY BELONGS TO MEW MEW PACHIRISU.**

"speaking" – human talking  
"_speaking_" – thoughts  
"**Speaking**" – card name  
"_**speaking**_" – duel monster talking

Kaiba Corp. Home of the Duel Disk and run by former pro-duellist: Seto Kaiba. While on the outside everything seemed normal, on the inside there was panic in one of the board rooms. Inside that room sat five of the most powerful/influential people in the world of Duel Monsters. Seto Kaiba: A tall man with brown hair and blue eyes who wore a long, sleeveless white KC jacket with raised shoulder pads and had extra belts tied around his arms and legs, a black shirt, black pants and black shoes. Pegasus J Crawford: Another tall man with long silver hair that covered one eye and wore a red suit and grey shoes. Yusei Fudo: Another tall man with spiky black hair with gold highlights, blue eyes, a strange yellow tattoo that went from the bottom of his left eye to the side of his face, a black t-shirt with a red symbol on it, a long-sleeved blue jacket with amber orbs and a high collar, brown gloves with amber orbs, black jeans with knee-pads and brown boots. Jaden Yuki: A man that was slightly shorter than the other three with long brown hair that was split into two shades (the darker shade at the bottom with the lighter shade at the top), and wore a red jacket over a black t-shirt, black jeans and red and black sneakers. The last man was the most powerful duellist in the country; the King of Games: Yugi Muto, who had tri-coloured hair (Mostly black with magenta around the rim and a crooked blond fringe), a black long-sleeved shirt, a grey sleeveless vest, dark blue pants and black shoes (the outfit he wore when he played Dungeon Dice Monsters.) The five of them all sat at the front of the room watching as the room's other occupants shouted and panicked over the situation. Finally, Kaiba had had enough.

"Will all of you, shut the hell UP!" He shouted, causing everyone to quiet down while the other four smirked in amusement. "Now, can someone tell me why the hell you called us here today at this hour?" A small, weedy looking scientist stood up.

"Well sir, we regret to inform you that the or-or-or" he stuttered before another scientist stood up and screamed:

"THE ORICHALCOS HAS RETURNED!"

The whole room went silent as looks of horror appeared on Yugi, Pegasus and Kaiba's faces while Jaden and Yusei's faces took on a confused expression.

"I'd hate to be a bother but can someone tell me what the heck the Orichalcos is?" asked Jaden as he looked around the room only to be answered by Yugi.

"The Orichalcos is a dangerous piece of magic that originates from the city of Atlantis. Several years ago we," he gestured at Kaiba, Pegasus and himself "ran into this source of power. We discovered that if someone used this power in a duel, the loser's soul would be taken away from them and fed to a mythical beast known as the great leviathan. But" he frowned at this point "It was destroyed in a duel between Dartz and Kaiba and I."

"So, what do we just challenge this new guy to a duel and beat him." Asked Jaden but the idea was quickly shut down by Yusei as he said:

"That wouldn't work, we would need to find this guy's hideout and that could take ages, which by that time most of the countries' population could lose their souls."

"How did you find out that this ghastly evil had returned?" asked Pegasus, speaking for the first time since arriving. The scientist that screamed about the Orichalcos's return spoke up again.

"We were alerted by our Duel Disk card analyser, you know the one that tells us what cards are being used, when the card was played. Luckily the boy who was challenged defeated the Orichalcos's wielder but…" he drifted off at this part.

"But?" asked Kaiba, glaring at the man to speak up.

"The boy used a rather familiar card sir."

"What card?" Kaiba growled at the scientist only for him and the other four to freeze.

"It was the Dark Magician, sir."

Silence was heard for several minutes as every head turned to face Yugi, who had also froze.

"Where does this boy live and what is his name!" demanded Kaiba causing the scientist to jump and start digging around in a briefcase before finally pulling out a folder and handed it to Kaiba and four other copies to the others.

Name: Jonathan Davidson  
DOB: March 26 1996  
Age: 16  
Hair Colour: Black  
Eye Colour: Blue  
Duellist ID: 739561304  
Duel Disk No. 63993659  
Duel Partner: Jasmine Montgomery  
Duel Spirit: E-Hero Sparkman  
Deck: Warrior/Spellcaster  
Signature Monster(s): Warrior: E-Hero Neos/Spellcaster: Dark Magician

The file then went on to describe the boy's medical and academical records, his hobbies and pass times and his address. Everybody looked at Jaden who sat in shock over what he had read.

"How did this boy, Jonathan, get not only Dark Magician but Neos too?" asked Yusei as he too was surprised at the boy's records. Jaden took a deep breath before looking up.

"A couple of years ago I was in here in Domino City for a public demonstration. A tournament that was split into three separate mini- tournaments where the winner of each tournament got to meet either me, Yugi or Kaiba depending on which tournament they entered." The other two nodded, remembering the tournaments "Well the winner of my tournament was rather late so after waiting for about an hour I left only to meet up with a boy, he was around about the age of ten. He was with a girl with ginger hair. It turned out he had stopped to deal with some bullies picking on his friend. At the end of our meeting just as the boy was leaving the room I got a strange feeling, like a voice in my head. It told me to give the boy my Neos card for some reason. So I called him back and gave him the card, telling him that I had a feeling it belonged with him."

Everyone stared at Jaden as he finished his story except Yusei who was reading another file his eyes wide. "No…it couldn't be!" he muttered causing everyone to stare at him.

"What is it Yusei-boy?" asked Pegasus only for the scientist that handed out Johnny's folder to hand out another folder.

Name: Jasmine Montgomery  
DOB: 15 January 1997  
Age: 15  
Hair Colour: Ginger/Orange  
Eye Colour: Blue  
Duellist ID: 739561692  
Duel Disk No. 63993673  
Duel Partner: Jonathan Davidson  
Duel Spirit: Luster Dragon #2  
Deck: Dragon  
Signature Monster(s): Stardust Dragon

"I knew that name was familiar." Said Yusei, shutting his eyes as he leant back in his chair.

"What do you mean Fudo?" asked Kaiba as he too, stared at the former signer.

"About seven years ago I worked with a man by the name of Arnold Montgomery. I considered him one of my closest friends. One day he spoke about his daughter, Jasmine." He gestured at the file as he continued "He also spoke about how it was her birthday soon but couldn't find her the final card for her perfect present, her first deck. We spoke about several cards before something happened to me, similar to what happened to Jaden. I heard a voice, similar to the Crimson Dragon's voice, spoke to me and told me to give him Stardust. I was confused at first but I gave him Stardust and a tuner monster as he would need one in order for his daughter to summon him. He moved away to a couple of weeks later due to business. I didn't know that they moved back."

Everyone sat in though over what had happened and what they had been told.

"Well" said Pegasus, causing everyone's head to turn to him "I think we know what we need to do. We need to find these children and train them to fight this evil." They all began discussing what to do when they found Jonathan and Jasmine.

**YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO **

Johnny sat at his desk, lost in thought about what had happened the other day. The sound of his friends and classmates cheering as people had simple table-top duels wavered in and out of his ears. He was dressed in the standard boys Domino High uniform. He was jolted from his thoughts as two dull thuds were heard on the desks at either side of him.

"You're still not hung up on that coma kid, are you?" asked a boy with short, sandy blonde hair and brown eyes. He too wore a standard boys Domino High uniform: a black jacket over a green t-shirt, black pants and white shoes.

"Come on Nick that kid, Paul, just collapsed in front of him. Screaming as though something was being torn from him." Said Jazzy as she put a hand on Johnny's shoulder. She too was dressed in a Domino High uniform, except it was a girls version: a blue jacket over a white blouse, a blue tie, a white skirt, blue socks and white shoes. "How are you feeling?" she asked, concern shining from her eyes as she looked at him. He let out a small smile at her concern.

"I'm fine. Just a little shocked over the fact he was fine one second and unconscious the next." He said, leaning back in his chair. He glanced around the room. "Have you noticed that we rarely do any work these days? The teacher never shows up." He asked looking at the two of them. Nick frowned for a second and then grinned.

"You're right, and since we're on the bottom floor, let's head outside and have a REAL duel!" he yelled grabbing a Duel Disk from his bag. It looked like a Battle City Duel Disk but was green and the MZ were a jet black. Johnny grinned as he too pulled out his Duel Disk. Everyone looked at the two, muttering in excitement. The two that had been duelling quickly gathered up there cards to see two of the best duellists in their year duel. They quickly ran out the fire door and into the yard.

"You ready to duel?" asked Nick, activating his Duel Disk.

"Game on bro!" Johnny said, grinning as he too activated his Duel Disk. The LP counters lit up on their Duel Disks and displayed as holograms for the audience. They noticed more students pouring out the school to watch.

"Let's Duel!" they both shouted.

**Johnny: Life Points – 8000  
Hand: 5 cards**

**Nick: Life Points – 8000  
Hand: 6 cards**

"So we're doing 8000 LPs, ok then. I'll go first!" said Nick as he drew his card. "First of all, I activate the spell card: **Shien's Smoke Signal**. It allows me to add one level 3 or lower Six Samurai monster from my deck to my hand." He pulled out his deck and pulled out a card, he then added the card to his hand and put the deck back. "Next I summon **The Six Samurai – Nisashi**(Level 4 ATK:1400/DEF:700)!" A man with long black hair dressed in green armour with glowing yellow line and brown pants appeared in a burst of blue light wielding two beam katana(**AN: AS I DON'T KNOW THEIR REAL NAME I WILL NAME THEM BEAM KATANAS. WHO EVER GUESS'S WHERE THEY'RE FROM GETS A COOKIE.) "**I set two cards face down and end my turn."

"My move!" said Johnny as he drew. "I summon my **Elemental Hero Sparkman**(Level 4 ATK:1600/DEF:1400)!" The blue and golden armoured hero rose in a flash of electrical energy. "Now Sparkman, attack with Static Shockwave!" The electrical hero lifted his arm and sent out a beam of lightning from his hand which slammed into Nisashi who let out a loud cry before shattering into tiny particles of light. Nick let out a groan as his monster was destroyed." I set a card facedown and end my turn."

**Johnny: Life Points – 8000  
Hand: 4 cards**

**Nick: Life Points – 7800  
Hand: 3 cards**

"Draw!" shouted Nick as he drew his card and let out a small laugh "Sorry Johnny but I think it's time to bring out the big guns. I activate my first facedown: **The Warrior Returning Alive**. It allows me to return one warrior type monster to my hand from the grave yard. Now I re-summon Nisashi in attack mode." The previously destroyed monster appeared back on the field, a glare marring his face as he looked at Sparkman. "Next I activate my other facedown: **Ultimate Offering**! By paying 500 Life Points, I can summon another monster!"

**Johnny: Life Points – 8000  
Hand: 4 cards**

**Nick: Life Points – 7300  
Hand: 4 cards**

"Now rise up, **The Six Samurai – Zanji**(Level 4 ATK:1800/DEF:1300)!" A man dressed in similar armour to Nisashi except in orange with orange lines, black pants and a grey shirt appeared in a similar way as Nisashi, wielding a scythe that had the blade made out of pure orange energy. "Now I overlay Nisashi and Zanji in order to Xyz summon: **The Shadow of The Six Samurai – Shien**(Rank 4 ATK:2500/DEF:400)!" A man with long red hair dressed in red body armour with red gauntlets, black pants and a purple robe wielding a long katana rose out of a portal that was filled with stars. The crowd gasped at seeing such a powerful monster while Johnny and Jazzy just gaped at the new monster.

"How the hell did you get a Xyz monster!" yelled Johnny staring at the deadly monster in shock as he smirked at him, pointing his katana at Sparkman and making a small slashing movement at him.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out, now Shien attack Sparkman with Samurai Wrath Slash!" Shien quickly dashed forward and slashed Sparkman from his right shoulder to his left hip and leapt back as he exploded.

"No, Sparkman!" yelled Johnny as his spirit partner was destroyed.

"I set a card facedown and I end my turn, your move bro." said Nick smirking.

**Johnny: Life Points –7100  
Hand: 4 cards**

**Nick: Life Points – 7300  
Hand: 2 cards**

"Draw!" yelled Johnny as he glared at Shien "First I activate my facedown: **Jar of Greed**! It allows me to draw another card." He glanced at his new card and smirked "Well, what do you know. I activate the card I just drew. A spell card by the name of: **Pot of Greed**. It allows me to draw another two cards." He glanced at his newly drawn cards and grinned. "Now I activate the spell card: **Monster Reborn** and I choose Elemental Hero Sparkman!" The electrical hero appeared in a flash of light, and if you could see under his helmet you could see the smirk on his face as he looked at Shien. "Now I tribute **Elemental Hero Sparkman**(Level 4 ATK:1600/DEF:1400) and **Elemental Hero Avian**(Level 3 ATK:1000/DEF:1000) in order to summon **Elemental Hero Neos**(Level 7 ATK:2500/DEF:2000) in attack mode!" More gasps were heard as the infamous, white costumed alien hero burst out of a rainbow coloured portal. "Next I equip him with **Lightning Blade** in order to bring his attack to 3300! Now Neos, attack his Shien with Surging Slash!" The inter-galactic hero charged at Shien who let out a very small cry as he burst into particles of light. "Yeah alright, your samurai is toast!" cheered Johnny only to watch as Neos too blew up with a groan. "What the hell!" he yelled staring at the space where his monster once stood.

"My trap card: **Raigeki Break**, by discarding a card," he placed a card into the graveyard slot "I can destroy a card on the field so I picked your Neos."

"I set a card face down and end my turn." Growled Johnny as he glared at Nick.

**Johnny: Life Points –7100  
Hand: 3 cards**

**Nick: Life Points – 6500  
Hand: 2 cards**

"My turn, draw!" He didn't even look at his card as he said " I play the spell card **Monster Reborn **in order to bring back Shien!" The samurai rose back out of the portal, a smug smirk on his face as he looked at Johnny's tense face. "Now Shien, attack John-"

"Go facedown: **Threatening Roar!**" interrupted Johnny as Shien was blown back by sound waves emanating from the hologram of the card. "This causes you to miss your battle phase."

"I end." Muttered Nick.

"Draw!" Johnny looked at his card and let out a laugh. "First of all I play another **Monster Reborn **to bring back Neos!" The white costumed hero burst out of a portal and took up a fighting stance. Next I tribute my **Elemental Hero Clayman**(Level 4 ATK:800/DEF:2000) and my **Elemental Hero Burstinatrix**(Level 3 ATK:1200/DEF:800) from my hand in order to summon the **Dark Magician**!"The legendary Spellcaster rose from a dark purple portal, a confident smirk on his face as Shien's face tensed slightly as he stared at the two monsters. Muttering was heard as the two fabled monsters stood on Johnny's field.

"No Way!"

"It is true he does have Dark Magician!"

"He has both Jaden and Yugi's signature monsters!"

"How is that possible!"

"Now Neos, attack Shien with Wrath of Ne-" He began only to be interrupted by the sound of helicopter blades. The looked up to see a KC helicopter hovering above them before landing a couple of feet away. The door of the helicopter swung open and out came Pegasus, Kaiba, Jaden, Yusei and Yugi. The crowd went silent when the saw them, legends of the Duel Monster world.

"Hey look, he's using our monsters Yugi!" yelped Jaden as he pointed at Johnny, a large grin on his face.

"You're right Jaden, now could Jonathan Davidson, Jasmine Montgomery and Nicholas Rogers please come here." Said Yugi as he watched the crowd. Nick and Johnny quickly deactivated their Duel Disks and put their decks back in their deck boxes as they hurried over along with Jazzy up to the legends.

"What do you want with us sirs?" asked Jazzy as the three of them bowed to the living legends.

"All will be explained when we arrive back at Kaiba Corp, now get in the chopper." Said Kaiba briskly.

The trio quickly scrambled into the helicopter, quickly followed by the Famous Five(**AN: BETTER NAME THAN HAVING TO KEEP REPEATING LIVING LEGENDS AND THINGS LIKE THAT.**)

**YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO YGO **

The eight some quickly sat down at a table in the meeting room that the Famous Five had been in earlier. On one side of the table sat Johnny, Jazzy and Nick while on the other side Yugi, Kaiba, Pegasus, Jaden and Yusei sat facing them.

"Now can someone tell us what we are doing here?" asked Johnny as he looked at the others serious faces. Yugi sighed.

"What we're going to tell you is going to change your life forever." This caused the trio to sit up straighter in their seats.

"What do you mean?" asked Jazzy as she stared at her father's friend.

"We are going to tell you about the approaching danger that is the Orichalcos."

**AN: WELL, THERE YOU GO. THE SECOND CHAPTER OF COtG: TROtGE IS DONE. NOW I DON'T WANT PEOPLE COMPLAINING THAT IM GIVING PEOPLE TOO MUCH POWER SUCH AS JAZZY HAVING STARDUST AND JOHNNY HAVING NEOS AND DARK MAGICIAN, IT'S ALL PART OF THE PLOT OK. NOW AS I SAID LAST TIME, I WILL BE EXCEPTING OC's LIKE IN MY OTHER STORY. ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS EITHER LEAVE IT IN THE REVIEWS OR PM ME YOUR OC. I HAVE ONE SPOT LEFT FOR A MAIN HERO BUT I HAVE PLENTY OF SPACES FOR ENEMIES. YOU JUST HAVE TO ADD A DECK TO YOUR OC IF YOU WANT THEM TO BE A DUELLIST.**

**THIS IS POKEMASTERSHAUN SIGNING OFF.**


	3. Adoption

**AN: Hey guys, PokeMasterShaun here with some sad news. I have lost all idea with this story and it is with a heavy-heart, I am putting it up for adoption. PM if you are interested. Once again I am sorry to those who actually wanted to see this continue. On a lighter note, the Christmas story winner(s) are: A New Crime Clown and The Rise of a Clown's Jester. It will be set in between both and will be up Christmas Day. Once again I'm sorry.**


End file.
